


Nova godina

by moon_girl_world



Category: Tinkerbell - Fandom, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Community: kpop-fixmix, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Love, M/M, New Years, Sad
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2LmYat0T2w just this song.Just...wrong year..wrong day..





	

" Svi čekaju Novu godinu  
A ja ni sa starom ne znam šta ću  
Pamtim i bolje godine  
A i boljeg sebe u njima  
Pamtim i nju sa mnom  
Zaljubljenu i zaigranu  
I sve ono što smo započeli zajedno…  
A sada živimo sa drugima  
U novogodišnjoj noći  
Nedostajaće toliko toga  
Draga lica, neka davna utočišta i ulice  
Sjetiću se i naše ljubavi, nje  
Davne, daleke  
Kojoj sam toliko puta u ponoć  
Prvoj  
Poželio ono najljpše  
Ne znam gdje i pored koga će da je čeka  
Možda sama, zaboravljena od svih  
Možda u nečijem zagrljaju  
Nije više važno  
Važno je da smo tolike godine dočekali zajedno  
Samo nas, eto, nismo  
Opet će neko da se napije  
Opet će neko da bude namršten i da kvari veče  
Opet će neko da pretjera sa slavljem i tjera po svom  
Opet će neko…  
Opet će…  
Opet…  
Još hiljadu puta  
Samo što ovoga puta nje neće biti  
Ni njene novogodišnje haljine i onog osmijeha  
Kao ni milion želja  
I onaj osjećaj da smo jedno  
Zauvijek  
I da možemo sve  
U novogodišnjoj noći svako će željeti nešto  
Ili nekoga  
Bolji posao, platu, diplomu  
Ili već nešto za čim čezne  
Samo ću se ja, izgleda  
Prisjećati godina kada mi realno nije falilo ništa  
Možda mi, iskreno, ne fali ništa ni danas

 

Ništa osim ...

Posebno u noći kada je zabranjeno da budeš tužan  
Posebno u noći kada je zabranjeno da budeš sam.

"


End file.
